Tauross
Category:Characters Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Force Sensitives "The wookieesss are a rasse that desservess no resspect from any, not even themsselvess. My body will not resst until that sscurge iss irradicated from exisstansse." -Tauross 'Biography' 'Early Years :One treacherous happening after another. Tuaross' early years were riddled with fighting and brutal training. Korkt was a harsh father, leading Tauross? childhood from one dangerous event to another. In Tauross' earliest memorable years he remembers living in his small male hunting parties training alongside another young trandoshan that he came to become friends with Lassok. The two became good friends almost immediately constantly fighting with each other to become stronger and deadlier. Tauross was the superior fighter however, being larger and faster for their age. Tauorss had a strange ability to almost see what his opponents next move was. The two trained together throughout childhood gaining strength and skill in the ways of the hunt. It would not take long for them to move into their next stage of existance, heading out with other slaving parties to gain points to appease the Scorekeeper. 'Adolescence :Tauross and his companion Lassok continued their friendship up into their beginning hunting days. The two were hired into a slaving party at the ages of 16. The slaver that they got the job under was an acquaintance of Korkt, Tauross' father. Korkt would have taken the two boys under his tutalage but figured it would be safer for them to start out on smaller hunts and prove themselves along before he took them under his wing and showed them the more dangerous hunts. :The earliest slaving runs that the boys were part of were quite boring to them, they were kept aside, left behind to watch the ship, made to run the sensor arrays to find the wookiee hunting groups. It was the job that they had dreaded having when they were in the midst of their training. The two trandoshans longed for the hunt, the joy of decimating your foes and the points that were gained through the success of gathering the wookiee filth. The only action that the two received was through fighting the younger members of hunting parties. The other slavers would bring back the larger wookiees in chains and allow for the younger wooks to fight for their freedom against Tauross and Lassok. It was a useless effort of course, but the wooks fought hard enough to give the two trandoshans at least some sort of satisfaction. :It wasn't until the boys reached the age of twenty, after four long years of pathetic service that they were invited out on a rather large hunt. Their boss had recieved word that a large order of wookiee hunters were rebelling against the slaving parties. It appeared that the groups were out to hunt down the hunters. Three other slaving parties had been decimated by the wooks, and it was in the minds of all trandoshans that these wookiees must be destroyed. Tauross and Lassok were armed and brought out on the hunt. They were in a group of fifteen trandoshans when they were ambushed in the midst of the Kashyyyk forest. There were twelve wookiees around them, bowcasters launching their power at them. Without prior experience in direct contact with the wookiees Tauross and Lassok were unprepared. Within minutes the trandoshan slaving party was nearly wiped out. Both sides took considerable loss until Lassok, Tauross, and their boss were left against two other wookiees. Tauross attacked first, firing his slavemaster and swinging a small vibrodagger which he had purchased himself. He was followed closely by the other two trandoshans, and the fight ensued quickly. Tauross cut through the belly of one of the wookiees, spilling the beasts blood about his feet but at the cost of his left hand. As he sliced the beast, he took great pride in the strike, completely ignoring the other wookiee, which grabbed his bladed hand and ripped it free of him. The pain sent shock through his system that caused him to fall to the ground losing sense of the battle. Soon he had blacked out and fell from the fight.When Tauross came to he was in a large ship, his fathers. Around his arm was a bacta cast. To his immediate right were two bodies covered in sheets. Tauross stood slowly and removed the first sheet, showing only mild remnants of his boss, arms torn free, torso cut deeply and ripped open, and right leg removed just above the knee. His right eye was gouged out and his teeth were all missing. Tauross moved slowly to the last sheet and slid it down slowly to reveal the broken body of his friend Lassok. The beasts had destroyed him, broken him in his young years. The body of the young trandoshan was there but the head was long since removed. The last thing he remembered about the moment was his father's grip upon his shoulder, a large squeeze that let him know what was thought of the incident. This would become a major driving force in Tauross' life. 'More Recent Events :After the incident with his friend, Tauross joined his father's death party. No longer did he feel the need to capture wookiees but instead destroy them one being at a time. He had gained the hatred that his father had for the beasts and he used that for the next four years of his existence, destroying family after family attempting to gain back the loss of his friend. :At age 25 Tauross relinquished his attachment to his father and decided to leave him and head out on his own. The senseless killing which he had caused for the past four years did not bring his friend back, and he knew it wouldn?t. It was time to find something else. Time to focus the hatred that he had gained upon something else. 'Weapons' :This trandoshan prefers to travel with a slavemaster stun carbine. It is a typical weapon to be carried by slavers and such is the primary weaopn for the trandoshan. He has little use for anything besides his stun carbine although he has been known to use smaller vibro weapons, daggers and the such. 'Extreme Wookiee Hate' :Trandoshans are known for their great distaste for Wookiees and their culture, but when it comes to Tauross there is absolutely no respect remaining for the creatures that seperated him from the only friend he had ever known. Lassok was like a brother to Tauross and with his destruction at the hands of wookiees came the creation of Tauross absolute hatred for wookiees. It is rare that he would encounter a wookiee that he would not kill. 'Skills' :The trandoshan is well skilled with his slavemaster stun carbine, it is at his side at all times. It was the first weapon that he ever wielded and he has trained long and hard to be proficient with it. The trandoshan was also trained in the combative arts of the Echani. Tauross was also well regarded on his home planet for having great luck in tracking down particular wookiees. He has an extensive history in hunting and tracking techniques and has been recently regarded as somewhat of a Bounty Hunter.